


kiss me (and smile for me)

by feveredpitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me" lams au</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (and smile for me)

When John walked into the party, the music was blaring and it gave him a headache almost immediately. Not wanting to be the 19 year-old grandpa at the party, he shook it off and went to the tiny kitchen, grabbing a beer and immediately shotgunning it.

He looked around for his friend Lafayette, who was throwing this “small get together” and the man was nowhere in sight. John reached for another beer and held it awkwardly as he shuffled through the swarm of people packed into the tiny apartment. Since Laf had decided to get an off-campus apartment with their best friend, Hercules Mulligan, the place had practically been party central. John had put off coming for weeks now but he couldn’t say no anymore to his friend. 

So here he was, newly single and very much alone at his (absent) friends party, when he heard a voice from his too near past that sent shivers down his spine.

“And that’s when I told him ‘I don’t care if three people quit tonight and you got double-sat, I want my calamari appetizer now!’”

John froze on the spot at the sound of his ex, the very pretentious George. Lafayette and Herc used to joke and call him King George because of his rich upbringing and his constant need to be treated like royalty. 

He slowly backed out of the room and made his way to the main room when he finally spotted Laf.

“Hey, man this place is crazy! It took me forever to find yo--”

“SHHH!” Lafayette whispered, putting his hand on John’s mouth. John was perplexed but followed his gaze to where a guy around their age was standing, talking passionately about gun control and the need to hold the police accountable for their actions in the recent murders of black teens across the United States.

John was immediately transfixed; he could practically feel the stranger’s words feeling every crevice in his body, making him whole. It didn’t hurt that the guy was quite easy on the eyes too; dark hair and eyes that lit up with passion that matched the words he spewed.

John wasn’t sure how long he stood there listening, absolutely mesmerized. He knew it was too soon when the man announced he needed a drink and the crowd thinned out while John’s mystery man worked his way into the kitchen.

He followed the man to the kitchen to grab another beer and after a beat worked up the courage to say something to him.

“You’ve really got a way with words, man.”

The man, whose brown eyes lit up with John’s words, smiled at John as he reached for a beer. “According to everyone I’ve ever met, I can’t seem to shut up. I guess I figured it was time to put that to good use.”

John returned the smile and held out his hand. “John, by the way.”

“Alexander,” the stranger replied, taking John’s hand, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot up John’s arm. “But you can call me Alex.”

They engaged in small talk for a few more moments when John heard that nauseating voice from his past again, except this time it was pointed in his direction.

“My dear John Laurens!”

John’s eyes widened, and in reaction so did Alexander’s. John wasn’t sure what to do in that exact moment so he followed his gut. He mouthed a quick I’m sorry to Alex before closing the gap between them and crushing his lips to Alexander’s.

Alexander tensed up for a moment before connecting the scenario in his head and was quick to wrap his arms around John, understanding his temporary role as John’s beau. What he wasn’t expecting was how good the warmth of John’s mouth felt, how his soft lips practically molded themselves against his. He almost lost it when John threw his arms around his neck and moaned softly against his lips.

The kiss lasted a lot longer than a fake kiss should have and they both sighed softly when they parted. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alexander whispered, “I think he’s gone.”

“Huh?” John’s brows crinkled slightly as he looked at Alexander, his eyes full of wonderment.

“Whoever you were trying to avoid by kissing me, I think he’s gone.”

“Oh.”

John turned around and did a quick scan of the kitchen and part of the living room, relieved he didn’t see George anywhere. He turned back at Alexander, his cheeks reddening when he realized what he had done.

“Fuck, I am so sorry! My douchebag ex was here and I couldn’t really face him and I just freaked out.” John had buried his face in his hands, mortified by what he had done.

Alex just laughed at him and clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, John, really. There are definitely worse ways that I could have spent my night then fake kissing you.”

John finally lifted his head out of his hands. “Really?”

Alex simply winked at him. “Really.” He reached for John’s hand and grabbed a pen off the kitchen counter, quickly scribbling on his hand. “If you would like to spend some time together definitely not fake kissing then you could text or call me sometime.” He rubbed his thumb across the palm of John’s hand which gave John goosebumps, then walked off into his throng of adoring fans.;

John wasn’t exactly sure who Alexander was, but he cradled his hand knowing that this was definitely not the last time he would see him.


End file.
